The disclosure generally relates to a prosthodontic device and, more particularly, to a prosthodontic device with detachable suprastructure and a related screw.
For esthetic reasons or oral healthy concerns, many people opt to replace the damaged tooth with an artificial tooth through a dental implant treatment. The traditional dental implant treatment utilizes an adhesive to fill the gap between the suprastructure and the abutment so as to secure the suprastructure onto the abutment.
However, once the adhesive is cured, it is very difficult to apart the suprastructure from the abutment. As a result, periodontal disease may easily occurs because due to the difficulty of cleaning the lower portion around the artificial tooth, thereby reducing the lifetime of the artificial tooth. If the dentist or dental technician applies too much force to forcedly separate the suprastructure from the abutment, it may damage the structure or appearance of the suprastructure or the structure of the abutment.